


I've Met You Once Before.

by Hobbes_ Cat (Wolf_Sabretooth)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Friendship, Hurt, Love, M/M, Past, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Sabretooth/pseuds/Hobbes_%20Cat
Summary: Big angst time.Short drabble.





	I've Met You Once Before.

They met in secondary school.

One was a lanky, nerdy looking boy, who sat alone, the other a stocky, well built Scouser with no close knit group of friends, but rather, the whole school knew him in some way or another.

They were paired for a science project. They bonded over space. Months passed, and they grew up, matured, and discovered themselves.

A fragile, unsteady relationship formed, neither one of them completely comfortable enough in their own sexual identities to further it, but both of them too happy to live without it.

The tall, nerdy looking one, grew up with three brothers bullying him, and parents that were never satisfied. This changed him. He became harder and colder, as they grew up together, and shut everyone out, including the Scouser. He evolved into a 'pompous git', a facade even be believed in sometimes, something to protect him from his self loathing within.

The stocky, well built Scouser, grew up and became himself. He evolved into a bum, with a love for spicy foods, animals, and people. He began to clash with his nerdy lover. They began to argue.

He didn't understand why he wouldn't let him in when did before.

They broke up.  
It was messy.  
It was cold, distant, and heartbreaking...heart shattering, even. 

Years of friendship, support, solidarity, and eventually love fell apart within a few years. The Scouser has always blamed the taller one for this. He came to realise that until he could be satisfied with himself, he would never, ever be satisfied with anyone else.

Years passed. Teenagers grew into un-reassured adults. Spots and acne gave way to utility bills and the awkward romances of youth dissipated into loving relationships.

They met again.

"Morning, Private Rimmer. You can stop with that daft salute now, I am fully reassured in my knowledge of your respect for me. I'm here to introduce you to your new bunkmate, someone befitting of your own station. I hope that you two will get along well. This is Third Technician David Lister. I'll leave you two to get accommodated." 

Needless to say that did not go down well. And not just the sarcasm of Officer Todhunter.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this, might not.  
> Just wanted to get it down, and out of my head.  
> God, Rimmer really is a smeghead.


End file.
